Vehicles may have one or more areas for storing items and equipment. For example, pickup trucks may include a truck bed that may be surrounded by sidewalls and/or a tail gate. The sidewalls and/or tailgate of the pickup truck define a storage area for storing various items. Truck bed height extensions, or hungry boards, are currently known and used to extend a height of sidewalls of the truck bed to increase the storage capacity. The existing truck bed extensions are secured to the sidewalls of the truck bed at fixed points. The connection of the existing truck bed extensions at fixed points to the sidewalls of the truck bed prevents the existing truck bed extensions from being moved in a vehicle longitudinal direction with respect to the sidewalls of the truck bed.
Accordingly, a need exists for multi-panel deck side extender systems for organizing and increasing the storage capacity of a vehicle that are moveable in the vehicle longitudinal direction with respect to the sidewalls of the truck bed.